3 Steps Above Heaven
by CrazyGleek97
Summary: Have you ever felt like you are able to touch the sky? Felt like you are flying 3 steps above Heaven?. BadBoy!Blaine. Based on the Spanish Movie 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo.
1. Chapter 1

_The day goes by… and as the day goes by it happens. It happens that you are standing somewhere, and suddenly, you realize that you don't want to be anybody around you._

Blaine is sitting in the court, his lawyer to his left, his father, Ian, to his right, and his brother, Cooper, to his father's right. He isn't listening to anything they are saying, he is not even sure they are saying something at all, being to absorbed on his own thoughts.

_You don't want to be the motherfucker that you beat up…_

Blaine turns to see to the other side of the room, where a young boy around his age was sitting, with a broken nose and covered in bruises. Besides the boy was his lawyer and two people who seemed to be his parents. The boy's lawyer stood up and said something, it took Blaine a few seconds to realize he was talking about the young man's injuries, the ones Blaine had caused. Not on purpose however; they were practicing boxing, and things got a little bit out of hand. Before he knew it, Blaine had already taken his gloves off, screaming and throwing punches at the other boy.

_You don't want to be your father, or your brother. Or anyone from your fucking family for the matter._

Blaine turns to see to his right, where Ian and Cooper are sitting. They notice Blaine's gaze and turn to look at him, so Blaine turned to the other side. Not because of shame though, but because he couldn't stand to look at them right now. He couldn't stand to look at anyone right now.

"May the defendant get on his feet." The judge, a woman around her 30s, says looking at Blaine. Both, he and his lawyer stand up, the latter with a worried look on his face. They all know what's coming next. "The court declares Mr. Blaine Anderson, guilty…" and then he stops listening, the judge mentions something about being 18 years on jail or paying thousands of dollars. He knows his dad is going to pay it, he can afford to pay it. He works every second of his life, how the hell is he not going to be able to pay that amount of money?

_You don't want to be the judge. You don't even want to be yourself. All you want to do is run-_

Blaine heard the sound of the gavel, the sign he was waiting to finally get the hell out of there. He stood up and got out of the room as soon as possible, Ian, Cooper, and Will, his lawyer, on his heels.

"From now on, you better watch yourself Blaine, especially with this… aggressive outbursts of you, 'cause if you don't, well then I don't think your father's money will be enough for the court to get you out of trouble." Warned Will, failing miserably to get Blaine's attention.

"Blaine are you listening?" Asked Cooper, getting the same respond as Will. None.

"Why isn't my mom here?" Blaine asked his father, putting his leather jacket on

"She is on a business trip, Blaine" Ian said to his youngest son.

"And don't fucking call me Blaine, alright? " The 18 year old boy looked at them a little bit irritated, but he seemed to be trying to keep his tone even- though his choice of words weren't exactly the ones you would calmly say- as he repeated to his father and brother what he's been saying for the last 3 years.

_-And get the hell out of where you are._

Without saying anything else, and leaving the three shocked, older men behind, Blaine got out of the big, classy building, and got on his motorcycle. All he wanted to do was to get away from his family.

Away from everyone.

Away from everything.

_And then it happens-_

As Blaine rode his black, shiny motorcycle, a certain car got his attention for some reason. He noticed the window from the back seat going down.

_Something is triggered-_

A head peered out of the window, only to rest there for a little while as all the cars had to stop because of the read light. It was a young boy, he couldn't be older than Blaine, he had perfectly styled chestnut hair, porcelain skin, and Blaine could barely see his face, but he knew the kid had to be beautiful.

_And in that moment, you know things are going to change. They already have-_

Before Blaine could stop himself, he tried to get the boy's attention.

"Hey, ugly!" Blaine yelled, and then let out a whistle to make sure the boy would turn his head and look at him. And he did. And Blaine felt his lips curl up on a small smile. The boy was breath taking. He had very expressive eyes, that seemed to be blue, though Blaine couldn't be so sure because of the distance between them. His features were perfect, the boy was perfect. He looked confused, as if he wasn't sure if Blaine was talking to him. "Yes you!" The curly haired boy said, earning an even more confused expression from the other boy.

Blue Eyes slowly put his head back on the car, and surely he wasn't looking out again, much to Blaine's disappointment, so he did something that was probably very stupid, specially on Ohio.

There was no way on Earth Blaine could possibly know if this kid was gay or not, but for some reason that didn't seem like such a big deal at the moment. So ignoring any rational thought, Blaine approached the rear window.

The stranger visibly tensed when he heard the sound of Blaine's motorcycle's engine, though he didn't meet the other boy's eyes, instead he kept looking straight forward as if he was trying to pretend he hadn't noticed the shameless young man's presence.

Blaine noticed the porcelain skinned boy's hand was still resting outside the window, and without even thinking, he took it, making the other boy finally look at him, his eyes expressing a mix of surprise, shock, and horror, before he quickly pulled his hand away from the strange invasion.

Blaine smiled at the boy, though it wasn't a smug smile, or even a smirk. It was a sympathetic, friendly, and maybe even sweet smile. "Ugly" he said, his tone wasn't smug either, but instead, it matched his expression. The other boy though, didn't seem to return Blaine's friendliness, still watching the boy outside of the car with a look that said 'Get the hell away from me'. A small chuckle escaped Blaine's lips at Blue Eyes' reaction

"Hey, boy, get the hell away from my kid!" A rough, manly voice could be heard, before the lights turned green and the car drove forwards, and away from Blaine.

The troublesome boy watched the car disappear with a small smirk on his face.

_-And from that day on, they will never be the same. Never. And when it happens, you just know it._

**A/N: Alright people! Welcome to my new story, 3 Steps Above Heaven. **

**So, this story isn't really mine at all, it's based on a Spanish movie called 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo (3 Meters Above Heaven), released on 2010, that relates the story about Hugo, a troublesome, rebellious and impulsive young man, and Babi, a sweet girl raised on a wealthy family. **

**However, the Spanish version is not the original. On 2004 an Italian movie with the exact same name, and the exact same plot was released, the only difference is that the boy's name is Step, not Hugo as the Spanish version made us believe. **

**HOWEVER! 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo IS NOT a movie… ****IT'S A BOOK! Written by Federico Moccia, and Italian writer. So the Italian movie was based on the book, and the Spanish movie was based on the Italian one.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel was riding on the backseat of his father's car, on his way to school. Thoughts of the stranger on the black motorcycle filling his mind. When he first noticed the boy trying to get his attention, he thought maybe it was just another idiot that was trying to appear funny, some bored loser waiting for the light to turn green. Or maybe it was one of the Neanderthals from his school, often trying to harass him with words, though there weren't many of those. Everyone knew better than messing with the state's congressman's son, not to say, one of Sue's cheerios, who happened to be one of the most popular kids at school.

Anyway, back to the stranger, when Kurt noticed the guy's weird behavior, he suddenly was sure that the curly haired boy was not trying to be mean, though that didn't make him any less annoying. He had to admit however, that he looked pretty good with that leather jacket on while driving that motorcycle. And his eyes, oh his eyes, they seemed to be some kind of honey-like color, though Kurt was convinced that they were actually hazel.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his father voice, announcing that they had arrived to school.

"Bye dad." Kurt said, going out of the car and closing the door behind him.

"Bye Burt" Sam and Finn said in unison.

"Godbye boys, don't come home too late, alright?"

"Sure thing dad" Kurt assured his dad, before the three teenagers walked to their respective practices. Kurt to cheerios, and Finn and Sam to football.

Once Kurt had received some weird, but not uncommon comments made by one Coach. Sylvester after he arrived to the gym, he looked for his best friend, Quinn, who wasn't hard to find, as she was A) Outstandingly pretty. B) Always laughing that smooth laugh of hers out loud. And C) She was always the spotlight. So, when Kurt had spotted her in just a matter of seconds, he began to slowly make his way to her. She however, had other plans, 'cause the moment she saw him, she ran and threw himself into his arms, making the boy laugh.

"I missed you so much!" She breathed softly in his embrace.

"But it was only one week." Kurt said as they broke apart.

"Yes! One long week of me here missing you while you were oh so happily passing the time in The White House!"

"Are you kidding me? It was boring as crap!" The friends laughed together, and carried on with their conversation for a while, before Sue cut them off abruptly.

"Q!, Porcelain! Carry your sorry asses in front of this gym right now or I will personally take you there!" The woman screamed in her megaphone, successfully catching the two cheerios' attention. When Kurt and Quinn turned to look at her, they noticed that everyone had already taken their respective places for the number. Everyone except them. They both hurried to where the coach had instructed and made some warm-up for a few minutes along with everyone else, before they danced to the Black Eyes Peas' Pump It.

Sue kept on yelling at them for the rest of cheerios' practice, making it exceptionally harder for Kurt to enjoy that hour.

-.-.-.-

Sebastian and Trent were walking together, surrounded by guys driving motorcycles, girls gridding against each other, some crazy people drinking and laughing hysterically, and couples making out. Nothing they weren't used to. However, instead of having a good time like they usually would, they were walking and searching one single boy between a numerous crowd. According to Trent, that was insane, boring, useless, and much to Sebastian's annoyance, he even mentioned it made the taller boy look _clingy. _

"Seb, just because you got it on a few times it doesn't mean you two are dating." Trent tried to reason with his stubborn friend.

"That's irrelevant Trent, besides, his friends said he never calls" Sebastian's voice sounded a little bit annoyed. Trent figured he was still mad after their small argument.

"Right, ok… so you think you can trust whatever his friends say? Look at them Seb! They are crazy." The other boy said, whispering the last three words and motioning Sebastian to look towards a group of drunk teens that were laughing hysterically at some guy that threw his bottle at the floor, making the two other boys that were observing the small crowd roll their eyes.

Suddenly, the taller boy's hazel eyes lighted up when he saw Blaine arrive, as usual, in his motorcycle. Blaine spotted him pretty fast, given to the fact that he had always thought about Sebastian Smythe as a very attractive boy, so it was hard for Blaine not to notice him. The curly haired boy started to make his way to Sebastian, two pairs of hazel eyes locking with each other. However, before Blaine could reach him, he felt someone throw his arm around his shoulder.

"B hey! My dearest friend!" Puck said enthusiastically. Blaine couldn't help but smile at him, his friend always made him feel happy for some reason. "You know that I wouldn't ask you for this if it wasn't important… I need 300 dollars to get my car fixed." Blaine abruptly stopped walking and simply stared at Puck for a few seconds, the other boy didn't seem to catch the message, as he kept on smiling. "So… are you going to give me the money?-"

"No Puck, I don't have 300 dollars in my pocket." Blaine said horrified.

"Maybe Cooper does!"

"Well ask Cooper then!" Saying that, Blaine returned his gaze to Sebastian, and once they were face to face, Blaine handed him his jacket, and shooting a winning smile at the taller boy, he gentlypatted the taller boy's chin one time, and then walked past him.

Sebastian sent Trent a look that said 'Told you so' before following the dark haired boy, who was no longer paying attention to him. Not that Sebastian seemed to care anyway.

All of the people were getting excited, they all knew what was coming. One of the most famous competitions in here. Fight Club.

"Thad." Blaine saluted the boy he was going to fight with.

"Anderson." The other boy nodded.

"C'mon, let's get this started." They got their jackets off, followed by their shirts, and began figthing. They spent minutes fighting, throwing punches at each other, the crowd cheering like mad.

"C'mon B! C'mon you can do it! You go him man! You got him!" Puck screamed and cheered for his best friend, as Blaine got on top of Thad, raising his fist to throw a good punch at the guy's face.

"Alright! Stop, stop!" Thad screamed, before Blaine's fist could collide with his face. Blaine, along with everyone else stared at him for a second, before Blaine's face broke into a smug smile.

"What was that?" he smirked.

"Get off dude, you win alright?" And just as those words left Thad's mouth, the crowd broke into cheers.

"There you have it guys! Thad, former champion of Fight Club, dethroned by one B Anderson!" A guy with a megaphone announced.

Thad angrily stood up, and Blaine pointed a finger at him, as if trying to say 'Good fight, man', Thad simply nodded, his eyes hard.

Everyone was congratulating Blaine, patting him on the back, hugging him, Puck being the most enthusiastic of them all, happily lifted Blaine into the air, making the other boy laugh. "Alright, alright put me down, man."

"Oh, boy, that was cool man." Puck congratulated him, as he put him down.

"Hey guys." Nick called, walking towards the pair of friends. "There's a party at this rich girl's house, Brittany S. Pierce… do you know her?"

"I've heard about her." Puck responded.

"Well, the guys are planning to give the place a little visit, you should come Blaine, we can celebrate you there, what do you say, huh?"

"Why not?" Blaine finally agreed, smiling. All of his friends cheered.

Blaine saw Sebastian staring at him a few feet away from him, as if waiting for him to notice his presence. That annoyed Blaine a lot. It was as if Sebastian was some sort of clingy, whiney boyfriend, which he was not. They were not dating, and Blaine thought he had made it very clear.

For some reason however, he decided to please Sebastian- again- and made his way to him- again-

"Congratulations." The taller boy said. "That was a very good fight."

"Thanks. Hey, there's a party at this rich girl's house, and almost everyone is going, you wanna come with us?" He invited.

"And waste my time with some cocky assholes who think they are better than everyone their gazes meet? No way."

And here comes again, the annoying Sebastian. Blaine simply shrugged, a part of him glad that he chose not to come. "Have it your way, then." And then he walked away, making Sebastian feel a little bit disappointed Blaine hadn't chosen to stay with him.

But why would he?

**A/N: So… what do you think? I know, I know, there was no Kurt-Blaine interaction in this, but don't worry, it's coming soon!**

**So you should know.. Puck doesn't go to McKinley in this. So Kurt and almost everyone Kurt knows have no idea who he is- yet.**

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was looking at himself in the mirror. He was ready to go to Brittany's 18 birthday party. He was wearing a long sleeved white buttoned shirt, with black skinny jeans. His black shoes were completely clean and shiny. His hair was perfectly styled, though it did look a little wild, but it was just the way he had fixed it. He smiled at his reflection. He did look _good._

Suddenly Finn and Sam were opening his bedroom's door, without even knocking first. "Kurt, dude." Finn started.

"Uh, yes I am decent, you can come in…" Kurt stared at them.

"Cool." Sam said without even noticing Kurt's glare. "Hey, do we look good?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but checked their outfits out anyway. He gave an approving smile, they actually picked out good outfits for the party. Finn was wearing an American Eagle shirt that fit him just right and showed his muscled arms perfectly, with normal jeans that didn't look to loose but weren't too tight either. Sam was wearing a light blue buttoned shirt, with a pair of dark loose jeans. "Perfect guys." He congratulated with a smile.

"Cool, thanks bro." Finn patted his shoulder, and walked out of the room. Sam was about to walk out too, but then turned around and walked towards Kurt again.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Sam?"

"How old do you think I look?" Sam asked extending his arms, as if waiting for Kurt to check him out again.

"Seventeen." Kurt shrugged.

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes "But… I am seventeen."

"Mmm, ok let's see." Kurt walked closer to him and moved the obviously dyed hair around with his fingers. "Ok, now you are about to turn eighteen." Both boys' faces broke into a smile, before they chuckled at the same time.

"Kurt! Sam! C'mon guys it's time to go!" Finn's voice could be heard around the house.

"What about arriving fashionably late?" Sam yelled back.

"Dudes, it's way too late for that!" Sam's and Kurt's laughter could be heard as they headed downstairs. Carole and Burt were also dressed up for a party, but they were wearing way more formal clothes. The couple were going to a formal dinner, something about the Ohio government.

"Oh, look at you! You all look so handsome!" Carole beamed at the three teenagers.

"Alright boys, Carole and I will get home around 4:00 am, we expect you to be here before we arrive, ok?"

"Don't worry Burt, we'll be here." Finn assured the older man. Burt nodded and gave each one of the boys a short hug, followed by Carole, who gave them a kiss on the check.

"Mom!" Finn whined, removing his mother's lipstick from his face as well as the other boys.

"Take care, alright boys? I love you." The woman ignored the teenager's reactions to her kiss.

"We will, Carole. Thank you." Kurt assured his step mother, who he was coming to love like his real mom, or at least close to. He was not about to forget his mom, but still, Carole was just such an amazing person, it was hard for Kurt not to feel that kind of bond with her.

The five of them walked out of the house, Carole and Burt heading towards Burt's car, and Finn, Sam, and Kurt heading towards Finn's car.

"Have fun guys." Sam said to the couple as he opened the backseat's door.

"Thanks Sam. You guys have fun too." Burt said opening his wife's door, before walking to his own seat, and finally driving out of the garage, followed by Finn's car until they took different roads.

Once they arrived to the party Finn and Sam were looking frantically around the house, Kurt on their heels. "Come off it you guys, you look like two lost puppies looking for someone." He hissed, finally becoming tired of helping them.

"That's because we are looking for someone, Kurt" Sam hissed back. "Weren't they supposed to be here by now, anyway?"

"Yeah man, you said they texted you saying that they were already here."

"They are already here, Rachel is wearing a red, strapless dress that reaches her knees; and Mercedes is wearing a black dress with white details on-"

"There they are!" Finn interrupted Kurt, clapping Sam's back excitedly. Both jocks walked quickly towards the two young girls standing on the classy living room, causing Kurt to roll his eyes at them. They were _whipped._ Ridiculously whipped.

He turned to the other side and found Quinn dancing with Joe. Their eyes met, and she motioned him to join them smiling widely at him; the other boy chuckled and shook his head muttering a 'No, thanks.' He decided to keep on walking around the house, knowing that as much as Quinn loved him, she and Joe had been hanging out for a while now, and she'd told Kurt a few times before she'd like to start something with the other boy. So no, joining them wouldn't be a smart thing to do, not to mention it would be awkward.

He walked out to the main courtyard, and leaned on one of the wooden fences. He admired the view, it was actually very pretty. There was a flowery garden with a small table accompanied by it's chairs. And there was even a big pool, surrounded by beach chairs. 'It looks very nice and modern' he thought. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by someone's voice behind him, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Said a young, blonde boy with glasses and classy clothes.

"Chandler…" Kurt's voice trailed. He really didn't have the mood to talk with the boy right now. Ever since they met Chandler has been trying to Kurt's attention, and at first it was endearing and sweet, and Kurt even found the boy adorable, but it was starting to become annoying. They had hung out a few times, and Kurt just wasn't interested. However, Chandler didn't seem to catch the hint.

"Kurt… " He sighed. "We need to talk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brittany was talking with Santana, Matt, and Tina when they were interrupted by a pretty ginger telling the tall blonde that her cousin was waiting for her outside her door. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but she and Tina went to see who was on the doorway anyway. They found herself face to face with a big crew of complete strangers.

"So… which one of you is my cousin?" She asked staring at them in confusion and maybe a little bit of fear. This people look like the kind that would commit a crime.

"Cousin!" All of them yelled in unison, and pushed past her, entering the house.

"Hey, wait a minute! What are you doin-" Brittany stopped midsentence when she came face to face with a curly haired boy with deep hazel eyes boring into hers. He took a drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and releasing the smoke on the two girls' faces. He smiled at them before making his way inside of the house. The girls simply looked at each other gaping.

He was looking around the place. The house was big, full of teenagers that were now confused because of the new guests that had arrived to the party. The music could be heard all around the house, there were tables with small snacks and a lot of pretty drinks. Blaine smirked. Typical private parties. His friends were already tormenting the wealthy kids' environment, some of the guys were leaning way too close to the girls, some of the girls were leaning way too close to some of the boys, and some of them were just making a big scandal. Blaine spotted Puck putting an arm around the blonde girl from before, leaning his face way too close to hers and calling her 'Cousin' before a pretty Latina girl started yelling things in Spanish on his face, successfully scaring the mow hawked boy away.

He kept on walking around the house when he saw something on the main courtyard that made him snicker. It seemed almost like a joke. Blue Eyes was there, arguing with some other random guy. He looked at the scenario for a few minutes, and from what he had seen it kinda looked like Blue Eyes was dumping the other guy's ass. Random Guy walked closer to the porcelain skinned angel and said something to him that clearly shocked Blue Eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but smirk. 'This is definitely going to be an interesting night' He thought to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the distressed tone the other boy was using. "What do you think we need to talk about Chandler?" He asked, actually succeeding to keep his voice polite.

"Us." Chandler responded simply, but seriosly. Kurt stared at him for a few moments before replying.

"There's no 'us' between you and me, Chandler. It's just… well it's just you and me…" He finally tried to make the boy realize what was actually going on- or rather what _wasn't_ going on-, careful not to sound too harsh. Maybe he didn't want anything with Chandler, but it didn't mean he wanted to see him hurt, let alone be the one who hurts him.

"Wait.. I don't think I quite understand what you're saying.."

"Chandler-"

"Not us? Well what is this then? Tell me, 'cause all this time we've been playing this little game and frankly, it's turning old…"

"Chandler-"

"And now you're telling me that this is nothing. There's no us, there's just you and me. There's nothing…"

"Chandler-"

"What are we playing then, Kurt? What are _you_ playing?" The younger boy made sure to make emphasis on the word 'you', still not realizing Kurt was trying to talk to him. Either that or he just didn't care. "'Cause I don't get the rules and frankly it's not fun anymore-"

"Oh My God Chandler, would you stop talking?" Silence. "Thank you. Now, as I was trying to explain, I never really gave you any signs to make you feel there could be any us." Kurt was still keeping his tone gentle, but it was a little bit more firm too, as well as his gaze. "Yes, we did hung out a few times, nothing happened, I never asked you out again, and that's it. It just didn't work, I'm sorry but, it didn't work, and nothing happened." He paused for a moment, waiting for Chandler to look at him with wide sad eyes, or to cry, or to yell. Or all three of them. But before Chandler could react a wild group of teenagers arrived, pouring all kind of products and soaps on the pool and making a big scandal. Both teens shuddered, clearly disliking the new company they were getting. "I'm getting the hell out of here now... You should too, unless you want to stay with these… animals…"

"Wait Kurt!... Kurt! He heard a clearly indignant Chandler call out for him, but he really wasn't in the mood to listen to the younger boy's rant. So without turning around, he kept on walking pretending he didn't hear anything. Or making it pretty sure he didn't care.

As he entered the living room he spotted a table where a lot of elegant drinks were standing, so he headed over there to prepare one for himself. He was in the middle of making a Grenadine Syrup, when he felt someone else's presence behind him. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly thinking it was Chandler.

"Well, hello ugly." He stopped preparing his drink abruptly. That voice definitely wasn't Chandler's, though it did sound familiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn made her way upstairs and towards Brittany's room to look for her purse, and was surprised to find another boy there. The first thing she noticed was that he had incredibly toned arms and a Mohawk that made him look even more attractive than he already possibly was.

And he was going through her purse.

He turned to look at her with a pathetic evil smile, like a kid making mischief. However his expression changed abruptly as soon as he saw, _really _saw Quinn. He could swear he stopped breathing for a second.

"Hi." The pretty blonde girl said smiling politely and kindly, probably not noticing the other boy's expression or she just chose to ignore it.

"Hey." Puck greeted back. "What's up?"

"I came here looking for my purse." She motioned to the large pile of purses laying on Brittany's bed.

"Well, why don't you grab it?" Quinn watched as the boy took a wallet out of the expensive Channel purse he was, evidently, stealing from.

"I would, but I'm afraid a brute is already ahead of me." She pointed toward the purse that he was holding. Puck's mouth opened slightly, making an 'Uuuuh' sound. "Yeah." She said, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Didn't your mom teach you not to go through young ladies' purses?"

"No." He said shrugging. That was true. "And anyway, didn't your mom teach you that you can't go around the world with 50 bucks on your wallet?" He asked taking out a few bills out of Quinn's wallet. The girl's eyes widened as she walked forward and attempted miserably to take her stuff- mostly her money- away from him.

"Give it- back!" Puck laughed amused as the girl tried to fight him. He raised his arm, putting the money out of Quinn's reach.

"Alright, alright, hold on a minute, I'll tell you what. I'll give you your purse back, if you accept to go out for dinner with me." He was wearing a smug smile on his face that made Quinn roll his eyes.

"And my money?" She questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Didn't I say I'd buy you dinner?"

"Well, usually gentlemen pay on the first date. With their own money."

"Well, yeah, but did I gave any indication that I was a gentleman ever since you found me with my hands inside of your purse?" Quinn let out a small, frustrated cry and longed at Puck, hitting him on the chest.

"Give it back!"

"Ow, hey… stop-stop!" Quinn stopped but looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Give. It. Back." She demanded, extending her hand. Puck looked at her hand for a few moments, seemingly contemplating if he should hand her her stuff back.

"Alright, here's the purse." Quinn gaped at him as he put the purse on her hand.

"And my money? You said it yourself, I only have 50 bucks for this week!"

"So? You're rich, you don't really need 50 bucks in your life." He said shrugging shamelessly.

"Urrg, whatever! Keep them! You'll need them more than I will anyway." She snapped, putting her purse on her shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Hey.. wait!"

"What?" She turned around and asked with a biting tone.

"You won't go out for dinner with me?" He was wearing a mocking smirk.

She simply rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving a smirking Puck behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"If you put alcohol on that pretty drink of yours, I'm telling daddy." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"E-excuse me?" Kurt stammered and mentally smacked himself for that. He was still showing his back to the stranger.

"What, don't you remember?" Kurt turned around after Blaine asked him that. He felt his breath catch in his throat, of course he remembered. He wondered if it was humanly possible to forget a face like that… eyes like that. He had to suppress the urge to chuckle when he noticed that he was a few inches taller than the clearly troublesome young man. "This morning I made you company on your way to school. Or rather escorted you, like the important people." Blaine said smiling at the other boy. He could notice that the other boy's eyes weren't exactly blue, but a mix between blue, gray, and green. Even more gorgeous.

"Of course." Kurt nodded, smiling sarcastically. "You are the idiot that kept shouting stupid things the whole time, right?"

"No, no, no, no, I only shouted one." He suddenly leaned closer to Kurt, his lips almost touching his ear. "Ugly." He whispered, smirking when he felt the other boy shudder. Kurt turned around again trying to ignore the other boy, clearly irritated with the other boy's behavior.

Blaine was about to say something else, when Chandler appeared on the other side of the table. Blaine instantly recognized him as the boy whose ass Kurt was apparently dumping a little bit earlier.

"Would you like something?" The boy asked, and Kurt almost- _almost-_ regretted his behavior from earlier, now that Chandler was possibly the only thing that could save him from the Neanderthal standing behind him. He wasn't sure if he should feel reliever or sad.

"Yes, a Coke please." Blaine said, shooting a winner smile to the new boy. Chandler however, wasn't buying it.

"How about you Kurt?" Chandler looked at Kurt as he handed Blaine his Coke.

"No thanks, Chandler, I already have my drink…" Kurt was trying to be nicer with the other boy, now that he really didn't want to be left alone with the annoying- yet- stupidly attractive cruly haired boy.

"You see! You look a lot less uglier when you are nicer." Blaine clearly had no intentions on leaving Kurt alone.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked irritated. This boy was really getting on his nerves.

Chandler made his way to the other side of the table and stood beside Kurt, and Blaine had to give him credit for that, because this kid was clearly in no position to challenge Blaine _at all._ But he was at least trying to stand by Kurt. For some reason he kinda reminded him of Sebastian. All clingy and stuff.

"I said that you look a lot less uglie-" Blaine was interrupted by a Grenadine Syrup being thrown in his face.

"Ooooooh…" He exclaimed loudly as he felt the substance hit his face. It was cold, and sweet and thank God it hadn't hit him on the eyes or he would probably forget about how hot Blue Eyes was and would have punched him square on the face. He heard someone laughing, the voice reminding him suspiciously of the guy that was trying to win Kurt over. Blaine rubbed his eyes and shoved Chandler roughly before he could keep on making fun of him, causing the other boy to lose his balance and fall over the small table behind him, causing a big mess.

A lot of people gasped, and suddenly everyone in the room was paying attention to the big show that was going on in front of them.

"Oh My God! Chandler! Are you ok?" Kurt kneeled down in front of Chandler to check on him. The boy looked considerably shaken.

Blaine wiped his face and took off the sticky leather jacket he was wearing. "Nick, here." He said throwing the jacket to his friend, not removing his eyes from the boys still on the floor. His angry face suddenly turning in an evil smirk. He moved a little bit closer to them, Kurt still focused on Chandler, and before anyone knew what was going on he grabbed Kurt and threw him over his shoulder, making the boy gasp in surprise.

"Oh God, put me- down! Put me down!"

Sam started to run towards them to help Kurt, but was stopped by Nick, who shoved him rather roughly, starting a nasty fight inside of the house. Suddenly everyone was getting involved, mostly becuase

Blaine got out of the house, making his way to the big fancy pool, now full lather thanks to the soaps and products some boys had thrown at it earlier.

"No! no no no please no! I'm sorry! I swear I'm sorry. I should have never thrown my drink at you. Please put me down, please put me down!" Kurt was yelling hysterically, trashing and struggling in Blaine's strong grip.

"The damage- the damage is done." And without saying anything else, Blaine jumped into the pool with Kurt still on his arms, sinking both of them. Kurt got up and gasped for air, his previous fear turning into anger.

"You are a stupid Neanderthal!" He said splashing water to Blaine's face. "Brute!" The other boy simply laughed, making Kurt angrier. He started to make his way out of the pool, wanting nothing more than to get away from that animal.

"C'mon babe. Stop complaining, it's good for circulation. Maybe that way the blood can manage to make it's way to your brain." Blaine mocked.

Kurt simply glared at him with cold eyes, already out of the pool, causing Blaine to laugh again.

"That was to show that you invite drinks, instead of throwing them to someone's head. By the way, that shirt suits you way better when it's wet." Kurt looked down only to find that now that his white shirt was wet, it was almost transaprent. Feeling the other boy's eyes trail down his body, he quickly crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to cover himself as much as he could.

"Don't you want me to get you a towel? You could catch a cold." Blaine was mocking Kurt as he made his way out of the pool.

"Fuck you." Kurt snarled at him, still glaring coldly.

Blaine laughed, already out of the pool. He was really enjoying himself. The boy was nothing more than a brat, but that's what made him even more entertaining, besides his looks, of course.

After a few seconds of just standing there, staring at Kurt, Blaine saw Puck running towards him, looking anxious. "B, we gotta go, some idiot called the police and they can't catch you involved in this… remember what your lawyer said."

"Just wait a minute." Blaine said, his eyes focused on Kurt. He walked a closer to the angered boy, who was still looking at Blaine with furious eyes. "Next time remind me to bring a soap to wash that potty mouth of yours, sweetheart. You'll see we'll spend a better time." Blaine looked at Kurt with mocking eyes and a teasing smirk. Kurt looked even angrier than before, but remained silent, not knowing how to retort back. Blaine's smirk simply grew wider.

"Man, we have to go!"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds more, before winking and then rushing out of the house as quickly as possible along with Puck and a few friends more.

Kurt stood there furious and frustrated. He felt humiliated and angry, and what should have been a good night ended up being a complete disaster because of that bunch of criminals, specially because of that brute.

**A/N: Awww poor Kurtie he can't stand Blaine ! Wait a little bit longer, Kurt, you'll see ;) **

**Did you like my Quick part? (: **

**Also guys, I know I haven't really updated that much, Is because my mom is sick so we've been kinda busy, but I'll do my best (:**

**Thank you sooo much for reading, and to my reviewers, thank you guys, I hope you keep on reading this (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys! Hello, so.. I know I haven't been around for a veeeeery long time.. sorry!.. but my mom went through surgery and thank God, everything is fine now! **

**Now this is important, Puck doesn't live with Blaine anymore. Maybe it's not that important but… ah whatever**

***Face palm* I just saw all the stupid grammatical mistakes I've done, like: "Next time REMEMBER me to bring a soap" *Extreme face palm* SORRY!**

**Ok so, to my reviewers, thank you guys! Your reviews feed me! And to all of you who are reading this but are not reviewing… Thank you!**

**Ok, so.. ready? Set? GO!**

Kurt was sitting on Chandler's car, wet and shivering, still feeling angry about what had happened a few minutes ago. He had left his car so Finn and Sam could find a way to go home, since he couldn't find them anywhere, probably because they were involved on that stupid fight that had started ever since that animal had decided he wanted to take things one step too far, and Finn had stayed with the keys of the car anyway, so he just sent him a text message to let him know that he had already found a ride home. He was glad Chandler was staying quiet the whole time, 'cause he wasn't in the mood to listen to the blonde boy. His eyes were focused on the lonely and dark road, though he wasn't really thinking about anything but the fact that he had been utterly humiliated by an asshole, and how much he hoped his parents weren't home yet. He could feel Chandler looking his way every now and then, but didn't mention anything, or even gave a sign that he was acknowledging the other boy's presence. He knew he was being rude, especially after Chandler had offered to take him home, but he couldn't help it.

The silent was cut, much to Kurt's displeasure, by Chandler's voice. "Kurt… are you ok?" The green eyed man asked with a soft voice, though Kurt still had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm just dandy, Chandler." He answered shortly, his tone being not only sarcastic but clearly sending the message the he was not in the mood for an emotional talk because apparently this stupid encounter with that gorilla could leave him scarred for life.

Chandler, however wasn't affected by Kurt's response. He was too busy looking at the rearview mirror, noticing about 5 motorbikes getting closer to them. "Oh God…" he whispered.

Kurt noticed that Chandler had seen something, and turned around to see what had shaken the other boy. "No way." He groaned. Hadn't those criminals done enough already? And what did they want anyway? Mug them? Beat them up? Kill them? No, they couldn't be cruel enough to kill someone. However, he couldn't help but feel scared as they were getting considerably closer to Chandler's car.

The two boys' eyes widened when they saw that some of the guys in the motorbikes had taken a few knives out. "Drive faster!" Kurt yelled, and tried to lock his door, but cursed silently when he noticed that only Chandler could do it. "Lock the doors!"

"What?"

"The doors, Chandler, lock them!" However, before Chandler could do as he was told, the boys with the knives were scratching the car.

"NO!" Chandler yelled horrified.

"Lock the doors, Chandler!" But Chandler wasn't listening to him anymore, his expression had suddenly become very angry and desperate.

When Kurt turned to see outside of the window, he came face to face with no other than the guy from earlier. The guy from _always._ The hazel eyed criminal winked at him, and then proceeded to smash the window from the back seat, making Kurt scream in terror and surprise, and Chandler in anger.

"Alright, you damned starving assholes, you want war? You'll have it!" Kurt looked at Chandler in shock, never seeing this side of the boy, then however, it's not like he could see the blonde's reaction every time someone was trying to destroy his car. Kurt then realized just exactly what he had said, and feared that Chandler would do anything stupid.

"Chandler, calm down…" However, the green-eyed boy was not paying attention to anything Kurt was saying, and began to drive considerably faster than before. The whole situation was just crazy and plain scary, and Kurt was feeling nervous, and desperate, and terrified. Terrified that those guys would hurt them, terrified that Chandler would do anything stupid, terrified that they would end up in a car crash. "Chandler, stop, what are you doing? Stop!"

"Ok, alright, you want us to stop? We stop." Chandler hit the brakes and the car stopped abruptly, making one of the guys from behind of them crash against the car, and suddenly all the other guys were stopping too, worried.

"Chandler!" Kurt screamed, but Chandler was ignoring him again, and started to drive away from the other boys outside of the car.

"Nick, are you ok, man?" Blaine asked, checking on his injured friend.

"Yes… I think so." However, Nick sounded like he was in pain. Without thinking twice about it, Blaine climbed into his motorcycle and went to find the missing car, which wasn't hard to do, considering they hadn't given them too much time to get lost.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He saw the two boys getting out of the car, both of them looking hysteric and yelling at each other. He kept on driving towards them until they heard the sound of the motor and turned to look at him, fear evident on their faces.

"Shit…" Chandler said under his breath, and tried to hurry inside of the car, but Blaine had already climbed off his motorcycle and had reached Chandler before the other boy could close the door.

Blaine roughly grabbed Chandler by the shirt and pulled him out of the car. "I'm sorry." Chandler said cowering. It was amusing how quickly he could change his attitude depending on the situation.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what? For calling the police? I know it was you, you idiot. Or for running over my friend? Huh!" Blaine then took a second to turn to look at Kurt "You're very sexy." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Let go of him, Neanderthal!" Kurt yelled, but Blaine ignored him and shoved Chandler to the ground. "I told you to leave him alone! What's wrong with you! Don't you understand English?"

"But your friend loves to bite the dust, doesn't he?" Blaine asked Kurt, though his eyes were focused on Chandler.

"No, no, please don't-"

"Repeat after me: I am not going to ruin another party in which my friend B is involved." Blaine said as if he was trying to explain something to a small child.

"W-what?-"

"Repeat after me!" The boy beneath him looked scared but did as he was told.

"I am n-not going to ruin another party in- which my f-friend B is involved…"

"Nice." Blaine smiled down to the boy, still grabbing him by the shirt. Kurt on the other side was trying to catch the attention of the cars that passed by, until finally a car stopped, and Kurt was surprised to see they were Mercedes' parents

"Oh thank God, sir, please get him off the other boy, he is going to kill him." Kurt begged desperately. Mr. Jones walked towards the two boys standing on the floor, and just as Blaine was about to punch Chandler, the grown man grabbed a hold of Blaine's arm, but ended up receiving a blow that sent him to the floor. He abruptly stood and tried to grab both, Kurt's and his wife's arms to get them out of there, but Kurt resisted.

"C'mon Kurt, get inside of the car." Mercedes told him from the backseat, but Kurt didn't do as he was told. Mr. Jones let out a sigh and told his wife that they needed to get out of there, and in less than a minute they were gone. He turned around, only to find that Blaine had already thrown the first blow, right on Chandler's face.

In that moment Kurt saw red. He was furious. Furious that this idiot kept on making his night worse. Furious that he didn't listen to everything Kurt was yelling. Furious that he was hitting the guy whose car he had just ruined for no reason. Furious that said guy was someone that Kurt didn't want to see hurt, no matter how annoying he was. Furious that that idiot had to be such an asshole. He was so furious about so many things, he wasn't really thinking straight, so common sense aside, he got right behind the source of all his problems and tried to push him off Chandler.

"Get off him! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kurt yelled as he pushed the boy, but Blaine stood up with Kurt on his back, though surprisingly, instead of jumping off him, Kurt stood right there. "You are an animal! I hate you, you've ruined my night!" Kurt said angrily and smacked Blaine on the back.

"Get off me, stupid!" Blaine screamed, spinning and moving around too fast in an attempt to get Kurt off him. Once he had stopped spinning, Kurt jumped off his back feeling a little bit dizzy, and when he turned around, he was surprised to see that Chandler was already leaving on his car and had left him alone with that criminal.

"You see that? He left. Now, I'm leaving too."Blaine said, already climbing on the motorcycle, smirking at Kurt, clearly enjoying the situation. He knew what he was doing, and he knew what was coming next.

Kurt on the other hand, was feeling panicked. "And how the hell am I supposed to go home?"

Blaine ignored his question and drove his motorcycle, but stopped right beside Kurt.

"Give me a ride in your motorbike." Kurt said

"Motorcycle. And excuse me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, the smirk that made Kurt want to punch him on the face not disappearing

"Whatever it is. Let me climb on it." Kurt was trying to keep his tone calm, but he was so mad he had to ask that idiot for a ride.

"Alright, let's see, you say I'm a Neanderthal, a brute, an animal… right? I can't let someone like that take you anywhere… and don't look at me like that, babe, I'm only doing this for you." Blaine was smiling at Kurt. A stupid smug smile that made Kurt greet his teeth. "Maybe tomorrow you will regret losing all common sense."

Kurt was done letting that guy make fun of him. He had felt humiliated enough times tonight already, he was fed up. So he went back to the road and waited for a car to pick him up. Blaine stood there, watching. Finally, a black SUV stopped, and when the windows rolled down, Kurt instinctively took a step back. It was an older man, already on his 40's, he had a bit of little facial hair, the way a man looks when he hasn't shaved in about 2 weeks, and he was smiling creepily at Kurt. "Do you want me to take you somewhere, kid?" The man sounded a little bit tipsy.

Kurt was never one to judge people by the way they looked, he knew it was wrong, and he had been hurt enough times already because of it. But this man just didn't send a good vibe _at all. _

"Do you want me to beat you up so bad you forget your name, idiot? Fuck off." Blaine spat from where he was, before Kurt could even answer the man's question. The man simply rolled the window back up, and left.

Kurt turned to Blaine, an expectant eyebrow raised. "So?"

"Alright. Climb in the motorcycle before I regret it, you've caused me enough trouble already." Blaine's tone was serious, but Kurt could hear the smile on his voice. Fucking asshole.

Kurt walked towards him, and gingerly climbed in the motorcycle. He knew this was stupid, but this whole night was already a mess. What else could he do? Blaine started the engine, and Kurt cursed under his breath, his arms clinging to Blaine's jacket.

"Hold on, wait a minute." Blaine chuckled. "If you grab my jacket I will not be able to drive." He turned to look at Kurt over his shoulder, the other boy clearly confused. "Please." Blaine said, pulling his jacket a little bit higher, revealing nothing more but skin. Kurt felt his cheeks getting hotter as he put his arms around the young man's toned torso. He couldn't deny that it wasn't bad at all. "Much better." Kurt could practically feel Blaine's smirk . However, before he could mentally curse this guy's existence, Blaine started the motorcycle abruptly, and Kurt's grip became instinctively tighter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Much to Kurt's dismay, he was enjoying this ride more than he would ever admit. The cool wind blowing on his face, the speed making him feel excited. It felt very nice, and suddenly the night wasn't so bad anymore. This guy had not taken him anywhere Kurt didn't want to go, they hadn't been about to die, and he was a very decent driver.

"There you go." Blaine exclaimed, bringing Kurt back to reality. He looked around and realized that they were only 2 houses away from his. He removed his arms of Blaine, and carefully climbed out of the vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride." Kurt said politely. He had no intentions of fighting anymore, as well as no reasons.

"I can give you a ride whenever you want, sweet cheeks."

Blaine, however, had to screw it all up.

"My parents spent a fine amount of time deciding how to name me, just so you could feel like you have the right to come and call me however you please."

"Then why don't you tell me how to call you, babe?"

Kurt was about to retort back when he heard a car pull over. He turned around and felt his stomach fall. The last person he wanted to see in the entire world right now was walking towards him. No, not walking, running. "Kurt!" And he was angry.

_So that's his name_ Blaine thought. _Kurt._ He repeated mentally.

"Shit." Kurt hissed. He was ready to dig a hole on the ground and hide there until he died. Blaine simply raised a mocking eyebrow at him and then laughed. Kurt wanted to be angry at him, but he couldn't help the way his ears practically smiled at the sound of this boy's laughter.

"Kurt!" Said boy's thoughts about a certain laughter were interrupted by the familiar scream, now closer. "You tell me in this exact moment, young man, that you didn't come home on that motorbike."

"Actually it's a motorcycle, sir." Kurt turned to look at Blaine sharply, the other boy smiling smugly.

"You keep your mouth shut, young man." Burt pointed a finger at Blaine, the boy simply raised both hands in sign of peace.

"Dad, calm down. It's not what it seems." Kurt wasn't entirely sure what the hell he was talking about, because, it did was what it seemed to be. Kurt arrived home in a motorcycle, with a criminal, at God know what hour. Carole was already out of the car and making her way to the three men.

"Then, care to explain, son?" Burt looked pointedly at Kurt. He also knew that yes, in fact, things were exactly how they looked like. His tone was calmer now, though it was still obvious that he was mad.

"Chill out, daddy." Blaine said, that smug smile still there, as if it was the only facial expression he was capable of making. Burt was looking at him as if he was trying to kill him with his eyes, but remained quiet. Kurt on the other hand was practically begging him to shut up with facial expressions. Blaine simply smirked at him for what seemed the fiftieth time in that night. "The guy who was giving your son a ride cruelly abandoned him in the middle of nowhere, so it was either coming with me, or accepting a ride from any drunken stranger."

"Is that true, Kurt?" Burt turned to his son.

"Yes." Kurt said, not looking at his dad.

"And why was another boy giving you a ride, instead of coming with Finn and Sam? Where are they?" Carole spoke for the first time, though she sounded more worried than mad.

"I was tired, and I… was thrown to the pool by a jerk who thought it would be funny to play on the water..." Kurt could hear Blaine's chuckle from behind. "And so I wanted to come home. Chandler offered me to give me a ride, and Finn and Sam stayed a little bit longer on the party, they're probably on their way here now, anyway." He decided to exclude the part where the guy who had given him a ride was the jerk that threw him to the pool, or the big fight in which Sam and Finn were probably involved, or the fact that Chandler left him alone in the middle of nowhere because he was afraid that certain motorcycle driver would kill him.

"And why did that boy, Chandler, wasn't the one that brought you here?" Burt kept on making questions and all Kurt could do was let out a tired sigh.

"We got into an argument dad, he took it very personal and the rest is history. It really wasn't such a big deal." He lied. He looked at his dad, who seemed to be buying it all, thankfully.

"Bu you're ok now?" Carole asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry." Kurt smiled at his dad. Burt still didn't look happy about everything, but he seemed to believe everything that Kurt had said, and he looked relieved. He smiled back at his son, and patted his shoulder, then turned to Blaine. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Sam and Finn pulling over.

Carole and Burt thanked Blaine for bringing Kurt home before making their way to the two other boys. Kurt was just about to follow them when he heard Blaine calling out his name. _His name._

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt shouldn't like the way his name sounded on that boy's lips as much as he did.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Blaine stood up and walked towards him, looking over Kurt's shoulder to make sure Burt wasn't watching. "You're just like your daddy, aren't you?" He was so close to Kurt at that moment, that he was able to whisper then next words on his ear. "So uptight." Kurt seemed to come to his senses in that moment, and roughly pushed the other boy away from him. Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt walking away from him, appreciating the view.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kurt, are you friends with that guy?" Finn asked as he drove the car to the house's garage. Burt and Carole where driving the other car that they had used that night.

"God no! Not even in another life, Finn." Kurt said from the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest and his face clearly showing disgust at the simple idea of befriended a person like Blaine. Just in that moment, a motorcycle passed right by them. Blaine turned around for a moment to look at Kurt, before returning his eyes to the road and fade away from the other three boys' eyes.

"Well, he does seem to like you." Sam teased Kurt from the backseat, leaning his chin on Kurt's seat. The other boy simply snorted.

"His name is Blaine Anderson."

"Though he will beat the living shit out of you if you call him by his name. Instead people call him B."

"How do you know that much about him?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.

"We are sort of… friends with his best friend, Noah Puckerman-"

"Who will also beat the living crap out of you if you call him by his name, so people call him Puck." Sam finished explaining.

"Puck? B? The first one sounds idiotic and the second one reminds me of an annoying insect- Oh, wait. It fits."

The other two boys chuckled, but after that, no one else mentioned anything about Blaine.

However, the name stole all of Kurt's thoughts for the rest of the night. No matter how much Kurt wanted to shake it off, deny it, pretend it was nothing. He couldn't forget the smell of cigarette mixed with cologne, the way his middle felt between Kurt's arms, his voice, his lips, his goddamn, annoying, yet sexy smirk, his laugh, the way his name sounded when he said it. But most of all, he couldn't forget his eyes. Kurt doesn't think he had ever seen such beautiful eyes before.

He was perfect.

Sometime through the night, something had happened.

Something was triggered.

**A/N: Oh My God! Was it worth the waiting? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so awfully sorry, for other reasons I wasn't able to upload, but now I will upload this fanfic at least once a week, alright? Thank you for reading!  
****  
****Guest: Yo igual! Muchas gracias por leer!  
Anderpson: Thank you so much for reading, yeah Blaine being exciting is... part of the charm ;)  
DarrenCriss1: Thank you! haha  
Eponime: Woah, thanks!  
Fo-mie: You would loooove the book (:**

Blaine groaned when he felt the sun hit his eyes.

"Fuck, Puckerman, what the fuck are you doing here?" Blaine said in a scratchy voice.

"I know where you and Cooper leave the key." The other male said, ignoring Blaine's annoyance. "Now get up, sweet cheeks, you have a lot to do today!" Puck said pinching Blaine's cheeks and trying to push him off bed. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the nickname his friend had used, Kurt suddenly invading his thoughts.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill you." Blaine growled, though the smile was evident on his voice. He pushed Puck on the bed and got on top of him.

"Woah, go find a gay dude to deal with your problems Anderson." Puck said jokingly.

"Gross Puck, get over yourself, you're not even that attractive." Blaine said, as he hit Puck playfully wherever his fists could reach, though he was measuring his strength. Puck flipped them over so he was now pinning Blaine. "Who's got a gay problem now?"

"I don't do dudes." Puck said as he repeated Blaine's actions and hit him playfully.

"Actually, did you forget about that night on Westerville when-?"

"Dude, that was a fucking accident, I was drunk off my ass and I can't believe you didn't stop me right away!" Blaine laughed at that, remembering how Puck had reacted back then.

"I know, I'm sorry, it was so hilarious and you seemed pretty convinced about the whole experimenting thing-"

"I was drunk!"

"And the guy had an excellent ass-"

"I don't care how great his ass was Blaine, it was a _dude. _I was traumatized for such a long time after that…"

"Alright, alright, get off me now."

After Blaine had taken a hot shower and put on some dark jeans and a white shirt, both climbed into their respective, black motorcycles.

They headed right to Cooper's work.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cooper's office was nice, clean, and with a lot of space. It had a few couches on the right corner of the room, the furniture was all black, and the walls were white. There was a big window just behind the desk, the whole thing was just too cliché, but really nice indeed.

The young man was currently attending a very important phone call, an important business man from Ireland wanting to make some negotiations with the Andersons' company. Something his father had been expecting for a long time.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing no other than his brother, and his overly annoying best friend.

"Cooper, Puck needs money for his car." Blaine said, however, instead of receiving an answer, or any sort of expected reaction from his brother, the older man held up a finger, an annoyed frown on his face. Blaine stared at the finger with a raised eyebrow.

"Cooper." He tried again in a louder, more insisting voice, his 'Don't ignore me asshole, I'm talking to you' voice. Cooper frowned again and covered the phone with his chest.

"Shut up, just wait a minute and shut up." He hissed annoyed. The two younger boys looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

Cooper kept talking on the phone, almost forgetting the other two were in the room. The man on the other line had spent the last ten minutes talking non-stop, while he would agree to everything said, occasionally throwing a few comments.

He was just about to say another 'Of course' when the phone was snatched away from his hand, he turned around abruptly with wide eyes. Blaine had the phone, and was answering stupidly to whatever the man was saying. It was in fact not very different to what Cooper was doing, except Cooper _did know_ what was being said. Blaine probably didn't understand half of the things he was hearing.

Cooper chased after him, desperately trying to get the phone back, but it was useless Blaine just shoved him and got away easily.

"Blaine stop talking, stop talking." He hissed anguished.

"Dude, just tell him where's your wallet, it'll make things a whole lot easier." Puck said from his position leaning against the wall, watching the whole thing amused. Cooper sent him an icy glare and pointed a finger at him, he was about to say something, but the 'Excuse me sir, could you repeat that again, please?' made him run his hand through his face with a desperate groan.

"On my coat, damn it, on the couch." He said hurriedly.

Puck quickly went to grab the coat, receiving a quiet 'Left pocket' from Cooper. He waved the wallet on his hand smiling at Blaine, making the other boy smirk. He extended his arm, waiting for his brother, who didn't waste a second, to take it. In a matter of seconds Cooper was back on the phone with the oblivious English man.

"Thanks man, I'll pay you back." Puck said, patting Cooper on the back and walking out with a big grin and an excitement Cooper found overly ridiculous.

Blaine kissed his brother on the cheek mockingly, snorting when the other man wiped his face, and then walked out pretty much the same way his best friend did a few minutes ago.

"Blaine wait, don't forget we have dinner with dad today." And just like that, Blaine's smile faded away.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Quinn and Kurt were walking side by side, smiling and laughing as they talked. It had been a nice day, Coach Sylvester had been calmer than other days, and they passed their classes easily. Not to mention, it was Friday, so it had been a very relaxed day. And of course, Glee.

"So, what are you going to sing for next week's assignment?" Quinn asked. Kurt honestly had no idea. 'Unbearable.' Mr. Shue had told them to sing about what annoyed them the most, and both teenagers agreed it had something to do with the fact that Sue had screamed at him for the 5th time in that week.

"I really don't know. I mean I could make a huge list about things that annoy me in this world. Like Finn and Sam playing their videogames in an unnecessary high volume. Or Rachel Berry's reindeer sweaters. Or ignorance." Kurt said the last part a little bit more quiet, and Quinn smiled at him sympathetically, before she opened her mouth the way she did when she had a great idea.

"I know exactly what you should sing." She said with a smile, and Kurt looked at her curious.

Just when she was about to answer, she stopped on her tracks, unconsciously grabbing Kurt's wrist.

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked, trying to see what had startled her friend. And then his eyes widened.

Standing there was no other than Blaine Anderson. He assured himself that the funny feeling in his stomach was because of disgust, and his heart was beating faster because of anger.

He and his buddy from the other day were standing over their motorcycles, one black, and the other silver.

And they were staring at Quinn and Kurt.

"Oh.. My God, that's the guy from the other day. The one that stole my money." Quinn said in a low voice.

"Are you serious? His friend is the guy that threw me into the pool, destroyed Chandler's car and got me into a fight." Kurt said, surprise clear in his voice. Blaine was looking at him, his lips slightly parted, and Kurt thought he looked surprised. He turned to look at Quinn, who was now staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How come… that you never tell me the interesting things?" She asked as they started walking again. He cursed mentally when he noticed Sam and Finn were ahead from them, and sighed when he saw them fist bumping the other two.

'Great, now what?'

"Puck?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Yup, I saw it on her agenda, Glee club or some shit like that." Puck said with a snort. "I'll take her out on a date."

And that took Blaine off guard.

"See, they are already walking out." The mowhawked boy threw his arm in the direction of a group of students that were talking, laughing, joking around. They were, however, a very weird looking group of friends. Like if something didn't make sense, but fit just right at the same time.

"Yeah, I don't know man, they look weird." Blaine said after a few seconds. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Ah, man there she is." Puck said with a smile.

"Which one?"

"The blonde cheer-fucking-leader." Blaine spotted her easily, and then noticed the guy walking next to her.

It was _him. _Wearing a cheerleading uniform. A _tight _cheerleading uniform. He stood there, just staring. He knew he should smirk, smile, snort, leer, do anything other than stare like that, but he felt _overwhelmed._

'_Maybe it was because things like this are unusual. Like if everything was connected. Like those times when you see someone so beautiful they take your breath away, and you stare, and they stare back, and all you do is smile. And then you start seeing them again and your heart skips faster now, and you start wondering if they will recognize you, and by the spark in their eyes, you guess they do. These people are the ones that with one gaze make you feel that in __some way, __something gets… triggered._

_Right. '_

"The guy walking next to him is the one from the party Puck." Blaine stated, still looking at Kurt, who was now turning away. "Yeah-no, I'm out of here." He wanted to leave, but Puck grabbed him by the shoulders before he could turn around

"Whoah, hey, no man, why? Stay here, just.. stay here." Puck pressured. Blaine sighed, couldn't his friend tell he was overwhelmed? But Kurt and his friend were too close now, so it was time to put on his façade

Blaine looked at the floor and then back up, while he put his hands on his pockets, smirking as he looked at Kurt in mock interest. Kurt was standing in front of him now, an annoyed and very confused expression on his face.

"Why hello Kurt, fancy seeing you here." Blaine said with a flirty tone, a smile and a non discreet leer.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed at him. However, instead of answering a question, Blaine whistled as his eyes traveled down Kurt's body.

"You didn't tell me you were a cheerleader, babe." Blaine said looking back at Kurt's face, feeling pleased when he noticed a faint blush in the other boy's cheeks, though he wasn't sure if it was because of anger or self consciousness by the realization that he was standing in front of _Blaine _in a _tight cheerleading uniform. _But Kurt was quick on composing himself, putting on a superiority mask, and crossing his arms.

"You really are disgusting, you know that?" He shook his head, looking at Blaine incredulously.

"I've been told by some uptight, uptown people like you before." Blaine answered with a smile.

"I'm not uptight." Kurt said through greeted teeth. "Just because I don't do act stupid like you and your criminal friends, doesn't mean I'm _uptight."_

"Kurt, be more gentle with your words, you owe me one, remember?"

"Though I immensely appreciate the fact that you just called me by my real name, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Kurt replied, already feeling himself getting irritated.

"I took you home in the middle of the night, when you were all wet and alone, standing there in the middle of nowhere and a creepy man wanted to get you on his car. I pretty much saved you, darling. You should show a little bit more gratitude." Blaine let his eyes linger in Kurt's body when he said the last part. Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted, letting his arms uncross carelessly. It usually irked Blaine when people behaved like this around him, when they mocked him, dismissing whatever he had said. But when Kurt did it, it didn't really bother him. He actually found himself smiling, not his usual half smile, half sneer 'I'm about to kill you' smile, but a simple smile, like if Kurt trying to mock him was funny.

Actually, it was funny.

"You didn't 'save' me." Kurt replied, making quotations signs with his fingers. "And I owe you nothing."

"You don't?" Blaine asked taking a step closer, but Kurt barely batted an eye.

"No." He answered looking at Blaine straight in the eye. The older boy could see the irritation growing in the other's eyes. "If I was standing in the middle of nowhere, all wet and alone at night, it was mainly because of you. If anything, you owed me that ride home."

"Ah…" Blaine exclaimed with a big smile as he looked up, and then back at Kurt, taking just a small step closer. "How clever." He was standing a little bit too close now, and Kurt felt his heart skip a little bit faster, and then forced himself to calm down. A pair of pretty eyes wouldn't make him go all pathetic teenager.

"Step back." Kurt said in mock pity.

"I thought we got past the point were I made you nervous." Blaine said, suddenly standing into Kurt's personal space, and Kurt felt his skin growing hot, though this time he was sure he was angry.

"Oh please, far from that. You don't make me nervous, you make me furious." The shorter by snarled **(A/N: I know I said Blaine was a few inches shorter than Kurt before, but for the sake of logic and the way my storyline is heading, Blaine is gonna be about 2 years older in this, therefore, taller.)**

"There are other, more positive ways we can use that anger for." Blaine leaned a little bit closer, and that's when Kurt put both hands on his admittedly toned chest and pushed him away.

"God, stay away from me, I seriously can't believe you're so thick-headed you don't understand that I don't want you in my personal space."

"Everything ok, Kurt?" The soprano turned around at the sound Mike's voice from behind, who had clearly seen enough of the interaction that had been going on between the two boys.

"Yeah, it's fine Mike, don't worry. Thanks." He said with a small smile.

"Ok. I'll just… I'll be close if you need me or... whatever…" He said awkwardly.

"Thanks Mike." He smiled a little bit more and the dancer smiled back, before looking pointedly at Blaine and walking away, but just like he said, he stayed close, stopping to chat with Mercedes, Artie and Rachel.

"Your friend didn't like me that much." Blaine stated with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't trust you. I wouldn't either." Kurt said with a hard expression.

"Ah, you _wouldn't_… so you do trust me, huh?" Blaine replied with a smile, truly enjoying the way Kurt was falling on his game, getting angrier, and angrier each time he opened his mouth.

"Stop putting words in my mouth." Kurt huffed, irritated. "What the hell are you even doing here, anyway?" He said a little too loud. Definitely angry.

"Hey, hey, easy there." Blaine said like if he was trying to calm a scandalous dog, making Kurt huff and cross his arms, as he turned his head to his side, trying to calm himself. "I didn't come here for you, don't flatter yourself. I came here because my friend over there, came to ask that girl out." Blaine pointed to the other pair, who looked _way_ calmer than them.

Once Kurt saw them, he turned to look at Blaine annoyed. "Well, it turns out that that girl over there, is my best friend."

"Don't tell me! What a small world, ah?" Blaine exclaimed in fake surprise.

"And you should tell your friend that she is way out of his league."

"Really now?"

"Yes, there's no way she would ever go out with someone like you, especially when that guy-" Kurt pointed a finger towards an oblivious Puck. "-Stole her money."

"You're really sure?" Blaine asked crossing his arms, like if they were just about to make a bet.

"Yes." Came the immediate response. Blaine hummed and looked at the floor, before they heard Quinn's high pitched laugh. Blaine smirked, still looking down, whereas Kurt turned around surprised to find her friend joking with the muscled boy. He turned back towards Blaine to see that the other boy was raising an eyebrow at him.

"So, I'll pick you up at six?" Came Puck's distant voice.

"Are you going to pick me up in your motorcycle?"

"Of course-"

Kurt closed his eyes and willed himself to stop listening, making Blaine snort. The older boy walked a little bit closer, though he wasn't overstepping this time. "You know?" He asked with a smile "I think your best friend just agreed to go out on a date with my best friend." Kurt opened his eyes and put his hand up, signaling Blaine to stop talking.

"Shut up."

Just in that moment Quinn and Puck joined them, Quinn throwing her arms around Kurt's shoulders from behind, not seeing her friend's expression.

"Are you joining us?" Puck asked them.

"What? So… you're going out on a date with him?" Kurt asked, turning to face his best friend. Quinn opened her mouth and then closed it, smiling awkwardly at him.

"Yes?" She answered, still smiling. Kurt only raised an eyebrow. Quinn untangled her arms from Kurt's shoulders and stood in front of him. "It's just dinner. Besides he's paying, so it will be like paying me back." The blonde said with that tone she used when she was trying to explain something to someone that didn't agree with her.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows when he heard what she said, and turned to look at Puck. "You're not going to use Cooper's money, are you?" He whispered while the two cheerleaders talked.

"Of course not, I'm using the money I took from her wallet the other day, so basically it would be like if she was paying." Puck whispered back. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"Seriously? You? Quinn Fabray, one of the most brilliant women I know, suddenly decides to push logic aside because… why?"

"Kurt, stop it. Seriously, he is misunderstood-"

"He is a criminal." The boy hissed.

"You don't know him." She hissed back.

"Neither do you." He said before turning to see if the other two were listening. He turned back to his friend once he saw they weren't. "I'm worried about you." Quinn's face softened at that.

"Kurt… don't worry. I'll be alright." She assured him with a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt sighed, and looked to his right shaking his head.

"Ok. Have fun or… whatever."

She laughed a little and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Kurt." Now it was Kurt's turn to smile.

"Call me tonight?" Kurt asked. A silent 'tell me how everything went.' Hidden behind his request.

"Sure." Quinn answered with a smile.

"Ok, bye." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and started to make his way towards his car, not bothering to say goodbye to the other two.

"What, no goodbye for us?" Puck asked playfully. Kurt waved his hand without turning around, and kept walking. Quinn waved at them and then walked away, shooting a perfect smile towards Puck, and Blaine noticed how he didn't look at her the way he looked at the other girls.

"Wait, Kurt, wait a second." Blaine called back. Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then stopped walking and turned around with an expectant eyebrow.

"Just reaffirm this to my friend." After Kurt gave one single nod, signaling him to go on, he asked. "Isn't it true that you and I took a lather bath together?"

Kurt shot him a glare and then turned around, muttering a 'Won't even bother.' Though it was perfectly audible for the other two. Blaine laughed a little and then turned back to his friend, who was shaking his head, though he was smiling. Blaine patted Puck on the back and the two boys proceeded to climb on their motorcycles, leaving McKinley, though it definitely was not going to be their last time there.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Something had been nagging Kurt on the way home, until he decided to finally ask Finn and Sam.

"Hey guys, those guys, Blaine and his friend, Puck…"

"What about them?" Finn asked.

"Did you talk to them?" Sam asked from the backseat. Kurt wondered how he knew for a second, but then he remembered they had seen the two troublesome guys on the school as well.

"Yeah, but-"

"Wait… he didn't go to school to follow you, did he?" Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows, though he kept his eyes on the road.

"What? No, no God, no… he went with his friend for… whatever, it's not important." Kurt decided it was better not to tell them about the whole Quinn thing. Though neither of them had feelings for the blonde cheerleader anymore, he wasn't sure they would like Puck chasing after her. "Anyway that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering… if you guys know why they are the way they are."

"Well." Sam started leaning forward. "Puck's dad abandoned him when he was a kid, and his mother was always too busy to take care of him, so he… lost his way. Or at least that's what people say."

Kurt hummed in response before talking again. "And his friend?"

"Some people say something awful happened to him, but he never talks about it. Apparently Puck is the only one that knows, and he will never tell you anything." The blonde boy answered again.

"Remember how he doesn't want anyone calling him by his real name? They say that he wants to forget who he is, to deny what he lived." Finn added. And Kurt raised an eyebrow at that statement, feeling even more interested about Blaine Anderson's story. "A lot of girls say that he is B for Beautiful." Finn said with a chuckle, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. 'They do have a point.' The countertenor thought.

"How about you, what do you boys think about the B?" Kurt asked with a small smile. The two boys chuckled and thought for a few seconds.

"I would say." Sam was the first to speak. "That it's B for Brave." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, with a teasing smile, as if to ask 'Seriously?'

"No actually, I agree with him." Finn said. "The guy looks like a threat and he may be a jerk, but he has done a lot of things that could be considered brave." The tall boy turned to look at his brother, who seemed thoughtful. "Why the sudden interest?" Finn finally asked.

"No reason. Just… curious." Kurt answered, looking at his window, though he still looked thoughtful. Finn looked at Sam by the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow, but they didn't say anything as they arrived to the house.

But Kurt spent the day thinking about him, what had happened to him, and who was Blaine Anderson? Those two questions wouldn't leave him alone for the rest of the day.


End file.
